Captain Cori
Captain Cori is a female customer who made her first appearance as a closer in Papa's Freezeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Calypso Island Loves: Calamari Hates: Seagulls Occupation: Sea Captain Captain Cori has been sailing the open seas since she was just a little girl. Although she can be a little salty, Cori is hard working and very reliable. She was recently offered a job by Papa Louie to captain his first luxury food cruise aboard the S.S. Louie. Appearance Captain Cori wears a white sailor's outfit with a black collar and yellow rings on the sleeves. On her neck, she wears a red bandana. She wears a black skirt with a golden brown belt. She also wears a pair of white shoes with yellow laces. She wears a gold-banded, white and black captain hat and has anchor tattoes on her forearms. The same anchor print appears on her hat. During Pirate Bash, the white color in her outfit changes to blue, her tie changes to white, and she is wearing a pirate hat. Orders Papa's Freezeria * Medium Cup * Marshmallows * Strawberry Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Topping * Banana, Cherry, Cookie Papa's Pancakeria * French Toast * Maple Syrup * Chocolate Waffle * Maple Syrup * French Toast * Drink ** Small Tea with Sugar Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Lettuce * Medium Patty * Swiss Cheese * Awesome Sauce * Onion * Mayo * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 4 Buffalo Shrimps * 4 Parmesan Shrimps * 4 BBQ Shrimps * Mango Chilli Dip * Ranch Dip * Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Italian Sausage on a Pumpernickel Bun * Mushrooms * Onions * Fajita Veggies * Pickle * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Root Beer ** Large Chocolate Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner A * Blueberry Cake * Dark Blue Frosting * Blueberry Wave Drizzle (No other drizzle in other holidays) * Cupcake 1: ** Rock Candy ** Gummy Kraken (Marshmallow in other holidays) ** Anchor Cookie (Marshmallow in other holidays) ** Gummy Kraken (Marshmallow in other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Chocolate Chips ** Gummy Kraken (Marshmallow in other holidays) ** Anchor Cookie (Marshmallow in other holidays) ** Gummy Kraken (Marshmallow in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD * Medium Cup * Peaches * Strawberry Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Topping * Wildberry Derps * Waffle Cone Wedge * Cookie, Cherry, Cookie Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Fettucine *Midnight Marsala (Beefy Bolognese in other holidays) *Parmesan Cheese *5 Fried Calamari *2 Shrimps *2 Clams *Crescent Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Peaches *Pink Lemonade *Regular Blend *Lemon Chiffon *Dreamsicle Topping *Rainbow Sprinkles *Wildberry Derps *Cookie, Cherry, Cookie Papa's Donuteria *Regular Star Donut with Blackberry Jelly (Round in other holidays) **Sky Blue Icing **Powsicle Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle in other holidays) *Blueberry French Cruller Donut with Jubilee Jelly (Blueberry Custard in other holidays) **Starlight Icing (Sky Blue Icing in other holidays) **Rock Candy *Regular Roll Donut with Lemon Chiffon *Vanilla Icing *Dreamsicle Drizzle * Mini-Mallows Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Buffalo Shrimp *4 Parmesan Shrimp *4 BBQ Shrimp *Mango Chili Dip *Ranch Dip *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Spinaches (top) *8 Red Peppers (bottom) *4 Anchovies (top) *Medium Cooked *8 Slices Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner C *Blueberry Cake *Blue Frosting *Vanilla Drizzle Cupcake 1: *Rock Candy *Marshmallow Cupcake 2: *Chocolate Chips *Marshmallow Papa's Cheeseria *Pumpernickel with Swiss Cheese *Pulled Pork *Calypso Sauce (no other toppings in other holidays) *Shredded Lettuce *Fajita Peppers *Ranch *Fries: **Curly Fries **Ranch **Bacobites Papa's Bakeria * Traditional Crust * Peach Filling (50%) * Strawberry Filling (50%) * Streusel Topping * Luau Punch Drizzle (All Over) (Cherry Drizzle in other holidays) * 8 Madeleines (Outer Ring) (Banana Slices in other holidays) * 8 Cherries (Outer Ring) Unlockable toppings along with her *In Cupcakeria, she's unlocked with Anchor Cookie. *In Pastaria, she's unlocked with Fried Calamari. *In Donuteria, she's unlocked with Lemon Chiffon. *In Cheeseria, she's unlocked with Pumpernickel. Ranks Needed to Unlock Her *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 26 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 38 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 54 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 41 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 49 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 59 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 48 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 48 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 15 Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! She is a playable customer with the Pushing skill, and her weapon is an anchor. One must use the Wall Jump skill to unlock her. Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Captain Cori is a playable customer, like in Papa Louie 2, but instead she doesn't have any Skill. She is a default character in which you play as. Her weapon is now a flagpole. Trivia *There is an error on her customer profile in Papa's Pancakeria, rather than french toast and chocolate chip waffles with maple syrup it says : "French toast with maple syrup" (which can cause confusion). *Her eyes cross when she blinks. *She and Edoardo Romano are the only customers to order more than one base item in Pancakeria. *She saved Robby from an island. *She has the same tattoo on both her arms. *Her Flipdeck picture shows that she's sailing the S.S. Louie through a storm. *She is often unlocked at a high rank. *She is the first Freezeria debutant to receive a Flipdeck. *She and Whiff are the only customers to have tattoos. Order Tickets Captain_Cori's_Pancakeria_Order.png|Captain Cori's Pancakeria Order Captain Cori's Cheeseria order during Summer Luau.png|Captain Cori's Cheeseria order during Summer Luau Captain Cori's Cheeseria Order.png|Captain Cori's Cheeseria Order captaincoricupcakeriatogo.jpg|Cori's Cupcakeria To Go order during other holidays Cori.jpg|Captain Cori's Bakeria order Gallery captaincori.png|Captain Cori when she is not a star customer. cori papa louie 2.png|Cori jumping and attacking captain cori papa louie 2.png 31.jpg Captain_Cori.jpg|Cori as she appears, waiting in line Perfect_Cori_.jpg CAPTAIN.png Captain Cori outfit.png|Captain Cori in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! S.S. Louie.png|Her ship S.S. Louie arriving on Calypso Island with lots of customers. coriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.png|Captain Cori's new look in Cupcakeria Madcory.png|Cori is not pleased in Wingeria anchorsvscherries.png|Cori confused at her order. Captain Cori in Papa's Pastaria.png Perfect Pasta for Captain Cori.png Capt. Cori 1.png|Captain's Approval: Perfect on Captain Cori during Pirate Bash!!!! bandicam 2014-08-15 22-34-59-999.jpg|Cori pushing the rock Captain Cori unlocked in Papa's Cupcakeria.png|Cori unlocked in Pirate Bash BonVoyagePart1.jpg|Bon Voyage Frame21.jpg Frame3.jpg|Captain Cori in the ship! Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.07.01.png|Cori is not pleased in Donuteria Mrfw36 th.jpeg|Perfect and gold! ♥ 35m4dmp.jpeg|Cori's perfect burger! ❤ Frame6.jpg Frame8.jpg Blogannounce.jpg swimming.jpg Comingsoon blogWSA.jpg CaptainCoriperfect.png|Captain's approval: perfect chicken wings! Captain Cori in Papa Louie 3: When Burgers Attack!.jpeg|Captain Cori's Outfits in Papa Louie 3: When Burgers Attack! Captain Cori Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Yet more perfect cupcakes for Cori. She's getting spoiled! Captain Cori Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|Captain Cori has a perfect hot dog! Nice job! captain cory and little cory.png|Captain Cori is being served and Captain Cori is giving a thumbs up. (she also has a Dr. Cherry drink.) Cus.JPG CaptainCoriCheeseriaPerfect.PNG|~ Captain Cori gets a perfect sandwich with Trishna! ~ cori first perfect and first star.png|First perfect and star. Papa'sCheeseriaHopePerfecto3.png Obrázek3.png|Boomer and Captain Cori share the perfect sandwich! Halloween2015.jpg|Corri as Ice Cream. Perfect pie with Captain Cori!.png|Perfect pie with Captain Cori!|link=http://fliplinestudios.wikia.com/wiki/File:Perfect_pie_with_Captain_Cori!.png Captain Cori - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Captain Cori Style B in Papa's Bakeria Fan Art Cori.PNG|Eightball's at it again. Another sprite edit. ChibiMaker.jpg|Captain Cori in Chibi Cori.png|Made by Almei Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Freezeria Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:C Characters